Hellewise's Lost Daughter
by Midnight's Wolf
Summary: Aurora isn't normal...what doesn't make her normal is her mother's unexplainable death, and her sister's mysterious kidnapping. Then when she's 17, she witnesses mysterious visions, and also sees her sister's spirit wandering around everywhere she goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Night World. **

**Lj owns it...Damn you, Lj Smith...Damn you!**

~~*~~

Chapter 1_  
_

_Love..._

_One of life's greatest mysteries..._

I put my dairy away, since I can hear my sister stomping her way up here.

"Aura!!!!! Mom's calling you!" She yelled.

"'Kay!" I reply.

I went downstairs, passing my sister on the way down.

When I get to the kitchen I see my mom grabbing the car keys.

"Aura, what would you like from Wendy's?" asked mom.

"Umm...Hmm, Combo #6 with french fries." I said.

"Okay then. I'll be back at 6. In the meanwhile, can you look after Emily?"

I signed, looking after my little sister can be such a drag...

"Okay mother." I signed

She smiled at me and left.

And that was the last time I saw her alive...

I was only twelve...

~~*two years later *~~

Emily was still asleep.

The six year old only got up at 1 pm when it was Saturday...lazy ass...

But it didn't matter, Dad didn't care...He was to busy going out at night doing who knows what.

I went to the bathroom, took a bath and then went into the room in which I shared with my sister...only to find that she wasn't there...

I checked the clock on the nightstand...9:23 AM!

...

...

...

Maybe, just maybe she went to Dad's room...

I got out of the room and ran downstairs.

I went thru the Living Room and the Dining Room.

Running into the Hallway, I suddenly felt that there was something wrong...

But instead of wondering what it is I ignored it.

When I entered Dad's room I checked around for Emily...nowhere...

My heart twisted.

The feeling I was getting felt worst.

I ran out of the room and into the Kitchen...No Emily...

Suddenly I felt very, very, very afraid.

Where is Emily...

I ran to the Living Room, and again no Emily...

Emily's sudden disappearance filled me with dread.

I ran thru the whole house again and again.

No Emily...

And that's when I snapped.

"EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed hysterically.

"EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I didn't stopped screaming until my throat was sore.

I felt tears filling my eyes.

My heart twisted frantically.

Dread filled me with fear.

I ran everywhere in the house.

I shoved furniture aside, searching for my six year old sister.

Emily was nowhere to be found...

"EMILIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I was breathless, I didn't know what to do.

My breathing came in shallow, staggered breaths.

And then the tears finally overflowed, warmth spilling across my face.

My legs felt weak, like jelly.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

I fell to the floor with a thud.

It didn't hurt...My heart was in to much pain for me to feel the physical pain of falling to the floor.

I lay there, crying...

Until my Dad came from his "trip".

~~*~~

**Taa-daa!!!!!**

**What do u think?!**

**Please review and tell me if i should continue!**

**^_^ Please Review! ^_^**

** X3 -Midnight's Wolf-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World!**

~~*~~

Chapter 2

_TRIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!_

I woke up, due to my alarm clock.

Still I wanted to sleep a little bit more.

But unable to ignore the sound of the alarm, I stuck my hand from under my bedsheets.

I felt the wood of the nightstand.

Carefully, I used my hand to locate the alarm clock.

Too soft, too firm, too plastic...just then my hand hit into something.

_Thud!_

And the alarm stopped...

Ugh...if that thing is broken...well I don't know what to do except buy a new one.

I sat up.

I grabbed my dairy, which was also on my nightstand.

I opened it, and grabbed a pen.

And I began writing something that popped in my head.

_When you look at a person's face, it might be expressionless..._

_Showing you all but nothing..._

_But, when you look into their eyes, there will always be a story to tell..._

When I finished, I tried to go back to sleep.

But unfortunately, I was wide awake...

Signing, I got out of my bed.

I went to go take a shower, eat breakfast, blah, blah, blah.

Soooooooooooooooo, I went to take a bath.

I walked out of my bedroom, and into the upstairs Hallway.

I walked for a while.

Looking around the house.

Trying to keep myself busy.

I entered the bathroom, and looked at the mirror.

My reflection showed a girl with dark-brown and chocolate colored doe eyes. Her cheekbones were high. And she had bangs that hid her forehead. I knew that her hair came to her shoulder-blade.

Her face was expressionless...but her eyes showed an endless sadness, like the eyes of a deer who knows it's going to die...and accepts it.

Funny...What I just wrote a few minutes ago is exactly what my own expression is showing me.

I signed.

That dream shook me up...

The dream was of when my mother died, and when my sister got kidnapped.

My mother was actually murdered, the murderer is still out there somewhere. They found her in a lake...decapitated.  
It wasn't a pretty sight. I managed thru it though. She also had multiple lacerations.

And as for Emilia...she was kidnapped. It was 3 years ago. I was 14, now I'm 17.  
Emilia was only 6.  
They even got out an Amber Alert.  
By now she's probably dead...  
Emily was never found again.

At the thought of my mother and Emily, tears began to fill my eyes.

My vision was getting blurry because of the tears.

"Mother...Emilia..." Finally I lost it. "Oh my god, I miss you."

And the first tear fell, followed by the second, and then the third...Warmth spilled from my eyes, making my face wet.

My legs felt weak.

So I used the wall as support.

I stood there crying, not touched by the passing time.

I cried, to the point that my eyes became red and puffy.

"Aurora are you- oh god what's wrong?" I heard a voice from the Hallway.

I turned 90 degrees, and see my father standing in the doorway.

I vaguely noticed that I didn't close the door.

"Mom...Emilia..." Was all I was able to say before I bursted into tears again.

"Aurora... don't cry sweetheart." My father was saying.

"How? Emily...Mom...why? Who would have done something like that?" Anger started to build up inside me.

My vision went blurry with tears.

"I-I don't know." Dad said.

I looked at my dad...wondering...

Does he know more then he says...?

For some reason, my gut told that he did.

Should I ask?

My gut gave me the answer...not yet.

I shouldn't ask...not yet.

I wiped my tears and stood up

"I'm okay..." I said, my voice cracked.

"Are you sure?" Dad looked worried.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, you should get ready for school, sweetheart."

"'Kay."

Dad left.

And my sister came in...

~~*~~

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!! *plays angel song***

**Please Review!!!!**

**Or else...I'll do...something!**

**Remember...I know where you live.**

**Well not really...**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Review okay!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Night World… yet.**

**But one of these days I'll find a way. *evil maniac laugh***

~~*~~

Chapter 3

I saw my sister walk in, right after my dad walked out.

I was afraid...

My mind was blank.

No thoughts.

Nothing.

Just a buzzing blank.

...

...

...

...

I stared at her.

She stared...at the ground.

I cocked my head to the side, still staring.

"E-Emil-Em..." I sighed and looked at the ground.

When I looked up, Emily was still staring at the ground.

"Emilia." I said...

Her head snapped up.

Emilia's eyes were...bottomless...

And so, so sad...

She was looking at me...She can hear me!

But then I realized something...

She was looking at me...and yet, she was looking _thru_ me.

Does she even know I'm here?!

"Emilia?" I asked again.

Nothing...

I reached out to her.

My hand just brushed hers.

And I felt a sudden shock.

Sudden images past in front of my eyes.

But they went too fast for me to actually see...well...anything.

The only thing I saw that I was sure of was Emily...

In every image was Emily.

Each image she was a little bit...older.

In the last image...

She looked as old as an... nine year old!

Exactly how old she would have been...

Emilia looked at me...meeting my eyes this time.

Recognition in her eyes.

And then...she was gone...

One minute she was here...the next she was just...gone...

~~*~~

**The chapter is short I know...**

**But hey...at least I updated, right!**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
